A New Start
by Sarion
Summary: Yuna Rikku and Paine are lost and have no idea where they are or how they got there. Paine fights with her feelings for Yuna, Yuna worries over Paine's recent behavior, and Rikku, well is just Rikku. Soon they will discover the Spira they knew, is no more
1. Lost

_***EDIT 23 JULY 2012***_

_**This is my original piece of writing. I have since scrapped this, but am keeping it up in hopes the incredible followers of it see this or the new chapter note expressing the new story I am writing similar to this one. Same characters, same world, better writing.**_

_**Ruby Eyes Tell No Lies**_

_**Please, if you even SOMEWHAT liked this story, go there. If you clicked here as a new visitor, I recommend checking RETNL instead as this one will not be continued.**_

Okay, this is my first fan-fic. I've written much before this, but I have written much before this. I am currently working on an original novel but that isn't important now is it? Just a note, I do not own Rikku, Paine, or Yuna.. the rest.. are completely mine and no one else's, got it? Now that that's out of the way.. In this I have written a Yuna and Paine adventure with romance. Of course the ever-annoying Rikku is involved, but so are some newer people, which will be explained quite well. Not everything will coincide with past events in FFX and FFX-2. I love both the stories but some things just had to be changed. I also, unlike many here, will update rather frequently, but also with random amounts. One day may be chapter 8 as last one the next as 10, or 20 depends on everything around me. This is going to be a semi-long fic, I don't know really, as the only fan-fic I've grown to appreciate truly is a 192 chapter one. Very impressive it is. Anyhow, I will not be posting above each and every chapter unless I feel the need to do so for specific ones. (more than likely much later on) I hope you enjoy, and I would appreciate ratings.

"The critique of others is far better to advance oneself than the critique of oneself on others."

Chapter 1:

Yuna sat up suddenly, looking around in confusion. The sound of footsteps echoed off the dark cavern walls. The floor she lay upon was cold and damp, making her shiver. As the footsteps drew nearer Yuna clutched her pistol tightly in her right hand, ready to use it on who or whatever came near her. The hole in the ceiling just a few feet ahead of her allowed the pale moonlight to illuminate the otherwise dark cavern. Suddenly a figure was visible in the shining light. Long silver hair glistened in the moonlight and ruby read eyes looked her over.

"Yuna? Are you alright?"

Yuna lowered her pistol quickly quite embarrassed. "Paine?"

Paine stepped fully into the pale moonlight relief flooded across her face as she saw Yuna. "Yuna.." She rushed over and examined Yuna better. "Are you alright Yuna?"

She nodded. "I'm fine Paine, but I am so glad to see you. Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Paine shrugged. "I am alright, it's just a scratch."

Yuna bent close to examine her companion's wound and noticed a deep gash just below Paine's ribs. Blood was dribbling down her side and stained her legs. "Paine! You have to get this checked out?"

Paine waved her hand dismissively. "I am alright Yuna."

Yuna frowned, very worried about her friend. "Paine, how did this happen?" she asked as she tore at the hem of her dress to make a tourniquet.

Paine sighed, seeing Yuna was not going to let it go. "I was attacked by a rather unfriendly wolf."

Yuna nodded and apologized when Paine flinched as she pulled the knot tight. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Paine rolled her eyes. "Yuna, I told you, I'm fine. Where's Rikku?"

Yuna looked up, obviously startled by the question. "Rikku, I thought she was with you?"

Paine frowned. "No, I thought she was with you."

Yuna groaned, it was so like Rikku to wander off on her own. "We have to find her!"

Paine yawned and answered in her usual strait forward manner. "Why?"

Yuna gawked at her. "Because, as you saw first hand this place isn't safe!"

Paine nodded. "So if we were to wander deeper and end up lost, then what?"

Yuna looked at Paine astounded that she would just abandon Rikku. "But, Rikku is our friend..."

Paine nodded. "But dying while trying to find her won't do us any good now will it? Please Yuna, I'm sorry if I sound cold, but we have to find a way out before we join the dead already here. We can't survive too long without food or water and I am running low on the water."

Yuna nodded. "I'm already out, have been for hours."

Paine immediately reached into her pack and handed her canteen to Yuna. "Take it."

Yuna frowned and shook her head. "I can't, you need it too."

Paine looked her in the eyes, her beautiful ruby eyes burning into Yuna. "Take it, you need it, I just had some a short while ago." In truth the canteen hadn't been touched in hours, as Paine had saved all of it incase she came upon Yuna and it was needed.

Yuna nodded and accepted it, drinking a little from it to wet her parched throat. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Paine nodded and took Yuna's hand, responding quickly to her questioning gaze as she did so. "So that I don't lose you again."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Paine led her down a series of corridors before Yuna decided it would be a good idea to rest for the remainder of the night. "Paine?"

"Yes Yuna?"

She looked around. "We're lost, could we maybe rest for a bit?"

Paine thought a moment, knowing it would be better to keep going. "Alright, we can rest."

Yuna smiled and sat down, motioning for Paine to come over. Paine walked over and looked down at her questioning. "Come on, It's cold, we can use each other's body heat to keep warm."

Paine blinked a moment and suppressed a blush and nodded, lying down beside her friend and holding her close, the heat from their bodies keeping them both rather warm in the cold dark place.


	2. Bad Dreams

Chapter 2:  
  
Paine awoke and looked around seeing Yuna was nowhere to be found. She jumped to her feet and frantically looked around. "Yuna? Yuna?! Yuna!!"  
  
The only sound was the echo of her voice off the cavern walls. Paine frantically began running one way then another, completely panicked at the thought of losing Yuna. Running down the hall full speed she failed to notice a gap ahead of her. "Yuna!! Yuna!!! Yunaaaaa!!" The last scream trailing off as she fell down into the chasm.  
  
Yuna awoke to the sound of Paine moaning and shifting around in her sleep. Looking over her jaw dropped. Never in a million years would she have believed what she saw, as she saw Paine's eyes held tears. Never in their whole time together had she seen tears in Paine's eyes. Yuna leaned forward, finally hearing the words Paine was mumbling, she was calling out to Yuna, and trembling something fierce. Yuna wiped Paine's brow of the sweat and frowned down at her, wondering what was wrong, and why Paine was crying and calling out to her. Pain suddenly sat upright, knocking Yuna over onto her backside. Paine was breathing hard and sweat was coating her skin, making it shine in the light of the sun-lightened corridor. Tears still hung in her eyes and she looked frantically in both directions, then seeing Yuna relaxed immediately. It was as though someone had hit an off switch. She no longer shook and the tears did not return as she wiped them away. "Yuna.."  
  
Yuna sat up and knelt beside Paine. "I'm here, are you alright? I heard you, in your sleep, you were calling out to me."  
  
Paine blushed a deep crimson and turned quickly, trying to hide how red she had suddenly become, but Yuna had noticed it immediately. "Nothing, it was just a dream."  
  
Yuna frowned, really wishing to know what sort of dream could have Paine in tears and now blushing so much. "Paine.."  
  
Paine looked around then jogged forward a bit. "I think I found a way out! Come on!" Then she rushed off down the passage way and Yuna followed quickly after her.  
  
Rikku looked around in confusion. She was lost, and somehow was unable to retrace her steps. The sound of voices echoed off the stone walls, catching Rikku's attention. She immediately head off towards the sound, heedless of where she was going and what turns she was making. Before long she heard the voices more clearly. "Oh, that's Paine and Yuna!" and ran down the hall in their direction. Suddenly light erupted from the end of the corridor, nearly blinding Rikku. The light was a brilliant white and lit up the entire cavern as though a thousand lights had been turned on. Rikku shielded her eyes and ran towards the light, her curiosity overriding her sense of danger. Something hidden in the walls smiled, knowing full well it would have it's chance soon. 


	3. Stranger

Chapter 3:  
  
Yuna jumped up in the air and hugged Paine. "You found a way out!"  
  
Paine nodded and smiled at Yuna, gently hugging her back. "So I did, I guess it must be mid-afternoon judging by the light. I can't believe how bright it is."  
  
Yuna nodded. "The darkness of this cave really makes it look brighter than it should."  
  
Paine nodded. "It's warm, I was growing tired of this cold."  
  
Yuna nodded and rubbed her arms. "Let's go, hopefully Rikku will see the light here and come out."  
  
Paine shrugged and they exited into the light, a grassy field lay before them. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
Yuna tried to remember where they were, how they got there, or if anything nearby looked familiar, but came up blank. "I.. I don't know."  
  
Paine sighed, "We're lost, all we can do is hope that Buddy or Brother will come find us. In short, it looks pretty hopeless on that part, we're going to have to find them."  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
They both turned at the shriek. It was Rikku. Yuna jumped and rushed over as Paine crossed her arms and stood there. "Rikku! You're okay!"  
  
Rikku bounced and hugged Yuna, "You guys weren't just going leave me there right?"  
  
"Of course not Rikku! We had just decided to find a way out first." Yuna smiled.  
  
Rikku nodded. "Good plan! So, where are we and where are we going?"  
  
Paine shrugged. "No clue. We were just wondering on what to do next when you showed up."  
  
Rikku bounced and looked around. "Okay, so what should we do?"  
  
Yuna shrugged. "Don't know, Paine?"  
  
Paine looked back, "I have no idea, how about we find a nice place to take a rest, so we can sleep tonight."  
  
Rikku nodded. "Good idea!" She shook herself and rubbed her arms. "That cave was horrible!"  
  
Paine shrugged, actually not minding the dark quiet over the bright area they were in now. The only downfall seemed to be the cold dampness of it. "Lets go over to these woods, they seem to be a bit less conspicuous. Would be a shame to exit the cave just to be eaten by something out here."  
  
Rikku agreed readily as did Yuna and they followed Paine. Yuna stopped suddenly. "Paine?"  
  
Paine turned and placed a hand on her hip, "Yes Yuna?"  
  
Yuna frowned. "Where is your sword?"  
  
Paine sighed, ashamed she had lost it. "I.. I lost it, in the fight with whatever was in that cave."  
  
Rikku stomped her feet. "Oooh that's not good!"  
  
Paine ignored her and turned back towards the woods, ducking just in time to dodge an arrow that sipped by her cheek. Spinning back to face her opponent, she readied herself to fight, barehanded if she had to.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry about that!"  
  
A man came running over huffing and puffing. Paine glowered at him. "I suggest you learn to aim that better."  
  
He bowed and apologized again. "My name is Hektor, I'm so sorry that I nearly hit you, are you all okay?" He was about six-foot and well built, long dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a brown jacket and his brown pants were tucked into his black leather boots. He had his bow over his shoulder now, his quiver half-full.  
  
Yuna nodded. "We're fine."  
  
Rikku interjected, "You should watch where you shoot that thing! You almost KILLED Paine!"  
  
Paine rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, just don't let it happen again."  
  
Hektor bowed again. "My sincere apologies. May I inquire as to why the three of you ladies are out so far from civilization?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "We don't know where we are, we're lost."  
  
Paine sighed, not wanting the man to know that the three of them were completely lost. If he was trouble...  
  
Hektor frowned. "Understandable, the closest village is just a few miles north of here, I could take you there if you.."  
  
Paine interrupted him and remarked coldly, "We'll manage fine on our own."  
  
The man blanched at the sudden chill in Paine's voice, knowing full well that even unarmed she was threatening him. "Of course. Just go north about three miles."  
  
Yuna nodded, eyeing Paine curiously because of her sudden outburst. "Thank you, safe travels."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "You too, be careful after dark, it is not so safe as in the day."  
  
Yuna nodded. "Thank you." And then they set off north as Hektor smiled to himself and headed east to Kirkan, his town, not the dark marshes he had sent the girls to. 


	4. Misled

Chapter 4:  
  
Yuna walked on thinking to herself about Paine, wondering still what had brought the strong warrior to tears. Suddenly she bumped into Paine who was stopped ahead of her. Paine almost toppled forward but spun and caught Yuna as she tripped over her own feet. Yuna blushed at her clumsiness. "Sorry."  
  
Paine smiled a little and nodded. "It's alright."  
  
Rikku looked back and stamped her feet. "Come on! I'm hungry!"  
  
Paine and Yuna shook their heads and jogged after Rikku.  
  
After a few hours of walking Yuna stopped and Paine turned to Rikku. "Hold up, we'll take a break for a bit."  
  
Rikku nodded and sat down, and Yuna sighed aloud. "We should be there by now, this is a lot more than three miles!"  
  
Paine nodded. "The guy lied to us obviously. I should have.."  
  
Rikku cut her off. "How dare he! Well, there has to be something close right?"  
  
Yuna nodded. "There has to be a village or city or something soon."  
  
Paine clenched her hands into tight fists heatedly. "I should have known he was lying."  
  
Yuna frowned over at Paine. "It wasn't your fault Paine, the guy seemed normal enough."  
  
Paine shook her head. "Because of me we are lost and have no idea which way anything is."  
  
Rikku hopped up and down. "It's fine, now we have an ADVENTURE!"  
  
Paine rolled her eyes. "This isn't exactly a picnic, look."  
  
Rikku and Yuna looked up ahead and saw a hulking figure in the distance, moving toward them rather hastily. Rikku grabbed her daggers. "This isn't good!"  
  
Paine stood up and pushed Yuna behind her. "Stay behind me Yuna."  
  
Yuna looked up at Paine. "But, you don't have your sword!"  
  
Paine shook her head. "I don't care. Rikku! Take Yuna over to those trees."  
  
Rikku started to object, "But.."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Rikku jumped and shakily grabbed Yuna. "Yunie, let's go!"  
  
Yuna pulled away from her. "But Paine.."  
  
Paine looked back and nodded. "I'll see you when I catch up.. now go!"  
  
Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm and took off towards the woods. Yuna looked back again. "Paine! Be careful!!!"  
  
Paine gritted her teeth and stood ready to take on this beast. "Let's dance.." 


	5. Attacked!

Chapter 5:  
  
Yuna gasped for breath as Rikku finally stopped running. They had run nonstop for over five minutes and Yuna was exhausted, while Rikku bounced from foot to foot anxiously. "Come on! Who knows how long before that thing catches up?!"  
  
Yuna cast her an incredulous look. "What about Paine?"  
  
Rikku sighed. "I'm sorry Yunie but Paine even with her sword probably wouldn't last too long! I know it sounds bad but her dying for nothing would be worse! Come on!!"  
  
With that she grabbed Yuna's arm and dragged her into a run again.  
  
A short while later they reached a lake with a small cave beside it. Rikku walked over to the water and jumped back as a green plant reached for her, it's tendrils covered in sharp spines. "Guess we can't go that way huh Yunie?"  
  
Yuna nodded then gasped. Footsteps, irregular and dragging, came from the woods they had just exited. Rikku shushed Yuna, who had not said anything, then motioned her to run into the cave. "Rikku, in here we're trapped!"  
  
Rikku waved her hand dismissively. "I'm going to hide in the bush next to the cave and attack the creature as it comes up with my daggers. You just give me the signal as to when!"  
  
"What signa.." Yuna started but Rikku was already out of the cave. A few dragging minutes later as the sound got louder with each passing second, Yuna suddenly saw a figure in front of the entrance. It was far smaller than before, and it appeared heavily wounded as it limped and used the wall for support. Yuna, without thinking called out, "Hey!"  
  
As soon as the word left her mouth she realized everything about the moment was wrong. The creature was at least double the size of the figure in the light. No matter how wounded it was it would not be so small. Suddenly the figure jerked to the side as Rikku dove on it.  
  
(A short while before)  
  
Paine ducked under the arm of the golem and jumped back as it heaved it's other arm down into the dirt at her feet. She took this opportunity to run up its arm and shoulder, pushing hard off the back of it's head causing it to stumble forwards. "Please let me hold it off long enough for Yuna to get away."  
  
The golem spun in a rage and backhanded Paine with blinding speed and immense strength, sending her hurtling through the air then tumbling violently across the dirt. Before she could stand even the creature was over her again and hit her devastatingly hard in the ribs with an upward swing, spinning her up and against a tree a few yards away. Paine struggled to get up but felt her muscles give in and refuse to function. Paine kept struggling, hoping to get up just one more time, giving Yuna those extra seconds. Somehow her body reacted and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a swing that splintered the base of the tree she had hit. Slowly getting to her knees the golem looked at her in disbelief, not understanding why she continued to fight when she had no way of winning. Paine stood shakily and motioned for it to come and finish her. Ducking out of the way of one swing, she kicked it hard in the stomach then rolled to the side, the actions taking a lot out of her already broken body. With a burst of strength she never would have thought possible, she backward rolled under the golem and kicked into it's groin with all her might hoping it would have some affect, and quite an affect it had. The golem dropped to its knees and groaned in pain. Paine's small victory was short lived though as the golem growled at her and spun, jumping to its feet, its eyes flashing a red color. Paine pushed herself backward with her elbows, trying to scoot away from the angry beast. Paine closed her eyes in resignation, knowing she was done for. "Please spirits, please let Yuna have gotten to safety. I don't care if I die just grant me this one wish."  
  
As the golem reared up for an attack that would surely end Paine, a brilliant flash of white occurred blinding Paine and causing her to black out. 


	6. A New Companion?

Chapter 6:  
  
(Back to present)  
  
Rikku dove from her hiding spot when she heard Yuna's signal. Her blades were a flash and her jump perfect, though she had expected a much different foe. Before her blades connected with flesh, the man she had attacked spun with unimaginable speed and caught her then flipped her over him. He disarmed her and had her on the ground, hands behind her back with his knee in the middle of it before she even lost her wind from the flip.  
  
Yuna rushed out. "Stop! Please! She was just trying to protect me! She thought you were some strange creature!"  
  
The man looked up. "Well, I assure you my lady that I am not too strange nor much for the creature type. I happen actually to just be a traveler."  
  
Yuna blinked and her jaw fell slightly. The man before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. For a split moment Tidus actually evaporated entirely from her mind. He had long blonde hair to his shoulder blades, with sapphire blue eyes and perfect complexion. His muscles fit his body, making him look muscular yet at the same time he seemed gentle. His facial features were flawless and his eyes sparkled with life. He stood, releasing Rikku from his grasp and stepped back brushing himself off. He wore white pants with a white tank top and black boots. "Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
Rikku on the other hand actually had her mouth fall open as she stared at the man. "That is totally okay with me! So, who are you and why are you way out here?" She brushed herself off and looked him over a few times.  
  
The man looked around. "As I said, I am a traveler, I travel. I go from place to place with no real place to go."  
  
Yuna nodded. "Oh."  
  
"My name is Sarion, Sarion Sage." He bowed cordially. "You must be Yuna."  
  
Yuna blushed and nodded. "Yes, I am, how did you know?"  
  
Rikku leaned between the two, cutting in front of Yuna. "Then you must know who I am right?"  
  
Sarion looked at her a moment then shook his head. "My apologies, but I do not know you."  
  
Rikku's face went slightly red with agitation that he knew Yunie but not her, and she stormed off into the cave to sit. Sarion looked from Yuna, to Rikku, then back at Yuna. "Is she alright?"  
  
Yuna nodded and sighed. "She is just surprised you know of me but not her, as we have been a group for a long time now."  
  
He nodded and snapped his fingers. "Rikku!"  
  
Rikku appeared as quickly as though a lamp were rubbed to summon a genie. "So you DO know me!"  
  
Sarion smiled and nodded. "You, Yuna, and another, Paine I believe? I have never seen any of you before except for Yuna."  
  
Rikku raised her eyebrows and looked from Sarion to Yuna. "Oh? How's that?"  
  
The man shrugged. "I noticed her in Besaid, I was walking by and saw her just before I was snagged away by my partner in business. I must have missed you and the other due to my sudden exit."  
  
Rikku nodded and smiled. "Well it is good to know that you know us! We are the greatest sphere hunters ever!"  
  
Yuna was looking at the ground, the mentioning of Paine made her eyes water and throat close. To think she would never hear Paine's cold sarcasm again. That she had saved Rikku's and Yuna's lives by giving her own without even hesitating. That was true friendship, beyond anything most people ever come in contact with. That selfless act showed Paine's true feelings in an instant, that she did care about them. Her thoughts were interrupted though as she felt eyes on her. Looking up she saw Sarion studying her and felt a blush creep to her cheeks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sarion waved a hand, "I was just curious, I know of three people who are active sphere hunters in the Gullwings. But I see two, so I am guessing Paine is not with you, and you are upset because of that. Stop me any time if I am incorrect. You are right now assessing guilt over the fact she left, obviously for your better chances at survival. Again, stop me if I'm incorrect." The girls said nothing, looking at him awestruck. "And as I see I am not, I must also judge that you shared a very tight bond, beyond the standard friendship, almost like you were one sometimes, you both knew what to do before the other even spoke?"  
  
Yuna's jaw was slack and she finally closed it. "How.. how do you..?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just guesses I am making based on the layout. You also feel guilt because you two may have been one at times, but others it was like an entire world apart, and you couldn't understand why. You worked to figure her out, but she always managed to keep a distance from you, maybe to protect you? Or maybe even to protect herself."  
  
Rikku stomped her feet and jumped up in the air. "That's incredible! How do you do it?"  
  
Sarion shook his head. "I don't know, but I am not finished. If I may?"  
  
Yuna nodded. "Please continue."  
  
He nodded and smiled slightly. "The whole time you were together she seemed distant, while you made attempts to find out why? Sometimes even pushing her buttons just to see what she would do? Often enough you found yourself laying there contemplating about her mysteries. Wondering how she managed to stay so distant yet be able to handle everything in such a professional manner. How she was always on the side but yet so much in the middle?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "I can't listen to anymore, how do you know all of this?!"  
  
Sarion smiled almost regretfully. "I wish I knew, I really wish I knew. I just make guesses, and I seem to be pretty correct."  
  
Rikku thought a moment with a finger on her chin and a hand on her hip. Suddenly she jumped up in the air and clapped. "What number am I thinking of?"  
  
Sarion blinked. "What?"  
  
"What number?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Yuna shrugged. "Just guess."  
  
Sarion laughed softly to himself and tossed out a random number. "Well, if I had to guess, I would say Rikku is thinking twenty-seven and Yuna is thinking of forty-five."  
  
Yuna and Rikku looked at each other in astonishment. In unison they both shouted. "How is that possible! That's so amazing!"  
  
Sarion rolled his eyes and sat back on a rock, letting the girls ask him random questions on what he thought about things, and every time he answered correctly. He even told them the number of rocks under Yuna's shoe. After a few hours it grew dark and Yuna and Rikku looked around worriedly.  
  
"This place is safe right? The fiends won't come here right?" Rikku asked, obviously wanting rest.  
  
Sarion shook his head. "Nowhere for miles is there a place without fiends. I will stay up, I slept plenty before I found you. If you do not trust me to watch, one of you may stay awake, or both if you so choose. But if you are willing to trust me than I will make sure you awaken in the morning unharmed and not a moment sooner."  
  
Yuna and Rikku shared a look and nodded. Yuna smiled. "We trust you, you seem different than the man we saw earlier."  
  
Sarion's head whipped up from the dirt. "A man?"  
  
Rikku nodded and explained the man with a very accurate description, even including his "butt looked a little big in those pants", which elicited a laugh from Yuna.  
  
Sarion shook his head and sighed. "You were sent towards the marshes."  
  
Rikku frowned puzzled. "That doesn't sound like a friendly village."  
  
Sarion laughed softly. "No, it doesn't does it? The whole area is infested with fiends stronger than anything else in all of Spira. The worst of it all is that there is no pure water for miles that way. Thank goodness you went west."  
  
Yuna jumped up and looked over at Rikku. "West?!"  
  
Rikku cringed. "Well, I guess I made a boo-boo huh?"  
  
Sarion laughed. "So it was on accident you headed this way. That is a good thing."  
  
Yuna nodded. "Thankfully Rikku has no direction sense."  
  
Rikku pouted and drew in the dirt with her dagger mumbling quietly. "Do too.."  
  
Sarion stretched and stood. "Well I suggest you ladies get some sleep, I will keep you safe, do not worry."  
  
Yuna nodded and laid back, sleep catching her before her head even touched the dirt. 


	7. Night Talk

Chapter 7:  
  
Paine sat up quickly, looking around in confusion. "Why am I alive? Am I alive? If so, why aren't I hurt? Where am I?" She shook her head and laughed softly to herself. "I'm talking to myself, oh that's wonderful."  
  
Standing, she realized her sword lay at her feet, and her abdomen was properly bandaged. Confusion was overtaken by sheer curiosity. "Who helped me? How in the name of all the spirits do I have my sword?" Looking around she realized she was in a small cave and could see a strange dip in the land up ahead just out of the cave and a short way into a field. Deciding to check it out just to know her surroundings, Paine picked up her sword and held it tightly, ready to defend herself if she was forced. As she reached the dip, she realized it was a dent in Spira itself. A good twenty feet deep in the earth lay the golem that had attacked her. One of the arms had been pulled off and pushed through its back and the magic holding the clay seemed to be struggling to keep it in shape due to all of the contusions and holes. Paine's jaw dropped slightly and she shook her head. "Whatever did this, I'd rather not stick around for!" And with that Paine ran after the tracks Yuna and Rikku left behind.  
  
After an hour or so of jogging Paine slowed to a walk to catch her breath. "With these tracks, a blind man could follow them. Thank goodness there's no blood yet."  
  
Up ahead she saw light from what seemingly was a campfire outside of a cave. Moving slowly she stealthily made her way over towards the fire, wondering what it could be that was here, hoping it was Yuna. Suddenly a blade flashed through the air just in front of her.  
  
"That was a warning, I suggest you heed it as the next time won't miss."  
  
Paine ducked and answered with a full strength backward swing of her sword. "Heed this!"  
  
The figure danced back out of the way and parried it aside effortlessly causing Paine to lose her balance slightly. Before she could move to recover, the figure had her sword knocked to the ground and her with the tip of a sword to her throat.  
  
"Step into the light."  
  
Paine slowly did as she was told, awestruck by the man's sword prowess. The move she did had been executed perfectly without any obviousness to it at all. The man was obviously far better a swordsman than any she had encountered or seen.  
  
The man sighed and sheathed his sword hard. "You again. You have a knack for getting into trouble."  
  
Paine frowned up at him, "How do you know me?"  
  
The man pointed to her sword with his. "You can pick that up now, I won't stop you." He turned to walk away.  
  
She reached for his arm but he spun, taking her arm and spinning her so that her back was pressed tightly to him. "Please.. I just want to know who you are.."  
  
The man nodded but kept his hold on her. "Fair enough. My name is Sarion, Sarion Sage. I saw you earlier in a field. You were fighting a golem, not a wise thing to do."  
  
Paine struggled against his grip, not liking her disposition. "I had no choice."  
  
The man frowned, "There is always a choice, just not always ones we like the results to."  
  
She sighed and gave up struggling, finally going slack in his arms. "I had to protect Yuna."  
  
Rikku lay there motionless, feigning sleep and listening intently.  
  
Sarion nodded. "So you are Paine?"  
  
She struggled again then sighed loudly. "Let me go or I'll put you through some!"  
  
He laughed. "A temper and an interesting humor. You must be her. Well, I am glad to say that you are alright now." He let go and she spun back to him getting in a defensive position incase he made any moves. He only crossed his arms. "Do not fear me, I won't hurt you. I am curious though, how is it you felt you had to?"  
  
Paine sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her back to him. "You could never understand."  
  
Sarion shrugged. "Maybe so, but maybe not. Regardless I would like to know."  
  
Paine shrugged. "I care about her, we have been friends a long time now. We've been through a lot together."  
  
Sarion nodded and stepped closer to her. "But that's not all of it."  
  
She spun, her eyes alight. "Stop! Don't try and read me!"  
  
Sarion raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Alright, I am sorry. It is a habit of mine."  
  
She grumbled, "Change it."  
  
Sarion laughed softly. "So, Paine, how do you feel?"  
  
She sighed and rubbed her ribs. "There is no pain. I suffered many hits, suffered many broken bones, yet I feel nothing. And I have my sword, which I left in a cave many miles ago."  
  
Sarion nodded. "Correct, you have and you did. I found your sword during my study of the cave, the creature gave it up rather quickly once its head was twenty feet from the rest of it."  
  
This obtained a small smile from Paine, something rarely seen, and even now went unseen due to her back being turned. Sarion could tell she was smiling though as she spoke. "How did you do that?"  
  
Sarion looked up. "Do what?"  
  
Paine turned, her ruby eyes burning into him. "How did you make the wounds go away? And how on Spira did you destroy that golem?"  
  
Sarion shrugged. "When I see a lady in trouble I go into high gear I guess. I suppose I got a little carried away on the golem huh?"  
  
Paine nodded. "I'll say. I've never seen so much damage to something in my life! It had more holes than Yevon's organization! The ground is what got me though. It looked like a meteor had struck the ground!"  
  
Sarion laughed. "I assure you, it was merely the golem."  
  
Paine shook her head. "How did you manage to take its arm off and impale it with its own arm?"  
  
Rikku's eyes widened and she did her best to suppress a giggle.  
  
Sarion ignored the giggle and moved on seeing that Paine did not notice. "After it hit me I decided it shouldn't be allowed to have that arm."  
  
Paine nodded. "Alright, so it at least hit you before you destroyed it."  
  
Sarion nodded. "Of course, otherwise it would have hit you. If I didn't jump in the way, you'd be very dead."  
  
Paine's breath left her in a rush. "You.. You jumped in front of it to save me?"  
  
Sarion nodded. "Of course, just as you threw yourself at it to save Yuna."  
  
Paine felt blood rush to her cheeks and immediately diverted her attention to Yuna's still sleeping form to hide it. "She could sleep through anything.."  
  
Sarion smiled slightly at seeing Paine go from callous warrior to caring young female. "I suppose so."  
  
She looked over at him. "So you just volunteered to help them through the night?"  
  
Sarion shrugged. "I didn't place you as part of their group. I saw two pairs of tracks heading west though and decided to follow them. When I caught up Rikku attacked me, thinking me the golem."  
  
Paine shook her head. "Always overzealous.. Anyhow, you seem trustworthy enough. If not I'd already be dead and so would they. I need to sleep a little, would you mind holding watch a little longer?"  
  
Sarion shook his head. "Not in the least. Rest up."  
  
Paine nodded and laid down near Yuna. "Wake me up so that I may take a shift."  
  
Sarion smiled. "Of course."  
  
As Paine drifted off Sarion smiled slightly at the sight of the three companions. He whispered to himself, "True companionship, such an amazing group of people." Smiling her looked around, knowing full well that he had no intention of awaking Paine until daybreak. 


	8. Taking A Chance

Chapter 8:  
  
Morning came without any trouble and Sarion sighed and looked into the rising sun and shook his head. He has to think of the closest village that would be safe. Lady Yuna did not understand what had happened, and which could lead to some complications. As the sun finally rose to a decent position, telling Sarion it was about five hours until midday, he stood and knelt beside Yuna.  
  
"Yuna, it is morning."  
  
Yuna yawned and stretched. "Oh? Okay. Rikku, time to get up!"  
  
Yuna frowned. "I thought I heard Paine's voice last night.."  
  
Sarion nodded. "You did, she came here in the midst of the night."  
  
Yuna jumped up and looked around. "Where is she?"  
  
Sarion's eyes darted around. "She must have left, maybe for a look around or a bathroom trip?"  
  
Yuna nodded. "Must be.."  
  
Rikku jumped to her feet and swayed side to side. "So, after Paine gets back, where to?"  
  
Sarion nodded. "We will be heading north west. There is a small town there which shouldn't give us any trouble."  
  
Yuna nodded but was preoccupied with worry over Paine's whereabouts. Sarion noticed this. "If you wish, I will search her out."  
  
Yuna cast her eyes down. "I just am worried something may have happened to her."  
  
Sarion nodded. "I will go now and see if I can find her. If you wish, you can help."  
  
Yuna looked up. "Okay, how?"  
  
Sarion waved his hand. "There are a lot of tracks around here. I will follow a set and you follow the other."  
  
Yuna nodded and clapped her hands together. "Okay!"  
  
Rikku looked around and pouted. "What about me?"  
  
Sarion cast her a glance. "Watch over the camp."  
  
Rikku sighed and plopped down on the ground. "All right."  
  
Sarion approached two sets of tracks, one he knew to be from when Paine first had encountered him, the other seemed fresher. "You follow these ones, I will follow those." He said pointing to the older ones for himself, knowing it would be better if Yuna caught up with her companion incase she happened to be bathing or any such thing.  
  
Yuna nodded and looked down then followed the small path. A short distance away she saw Paine sitting with her knees up and her arms over her knees, her head draped between her arms. She had her sword placed just beside her, readily at hand. She seemed to be asleep, but she was shivering something awful. Yuna caught the gasp in her throat before it could surface as she realized Paine wasn't shivering, but crying. This made Yuna's skin grow cold and hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Seeing tears in the warrior's eyes had been odd enough, but to see her actually sobbing was outright unbelievable. If she hadn't seen it, she would never have believed it. She quietly approached and heard Paine mumbling to herself as she cried, her voice hoarse from the hours she had been away. Yuna got a bit closer trying to hear them.  
  
"She would never understand. She would think I was crazy, and want to be rid of me as soon as she could, and Rikku! I would never hear the end of it from her. They would undoubtedly want me gone, what possible reason would they want me then? All this because I lov..."  
  
Yuna's hand slipped on the moss of the tree she was leaning on and she pitched forward into the dirt beside Paine. Before she could blink Paine was on her feet with her sword ready. As soon as she saw Yuna her face went a bright red and she spun away from Yuna, quickly trying to wipe away her tearstained cheeks.  
  
Yuna stood and frowned, gently placing a hand on Paine's shoulder. "Paine.."  
  
Paine closed her eyes and lowered her head, not shaking the hand off her shoulder as she usually would or even walking away. "Yuna."  
  
Yuna tilted her head to the side. "Paine, what's wrong?"  
  
Paine shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Yuna sighed and stepped around in front of Paine, taking the warrior into a gentle hug, which startled Paine almost into making her knees buckle. Never before had she let people touch her much let alone hug her. But for once, it seemed all right, and she hugged Yuna back.  
  
Yuna was even more surprised by Paine's reaction than Paine had been about her initial action. "Paine, you can tell me anything. You know that."  
  
Paine shook her head. "This is something I have to just keep to myself."  
  
Yuna sighed and shook her head. "Paine, I'm not going to be angry with you over anything you say, or do. We are too good of friends for that."  
  
Paine looked away. "Which is why I cannot tell you."  
  
Yuna looked up at her, finally catching the eyes of Paine in her own. For a long moment they just stood there and looked into one another's eyes. Yuna spoke softly. "Paine, please I want to help. If you tell me I can find a way to help, and if not I can try to make you feel better. Just please, tell me." The whole time she never broke eye contact with Paine.  
  
Paine sighed and looked down at the ground. "Alright." She looked back up into Yuna's eyes. "I'm in love with you." 


	9. Journey Start

A VERY special thank you to those who have reviewed. You may think you didn't do much, but you are why I just wrote two more chapters at 1:30 in the morning when I should be in bed. You put a smile on my face and a fire in my heart to write, and so here are chapters 9 and 10. I will write much more soon I promise. Just bouncing from this and my 87-chapter novel. As I said, review and ask for poetry, novels, or just to talk I am quite readily available most of the time for all of it. I love reviews, feel free to review each chapter or each reading session if you wish, the more reviews the more I write faster. This, as I said, will be a rather lengthy fanfic, but I will stay here and write it all for you if you keep up with the reading. I love writing, but reading people's responses inspires me to do so. I promise a bit more action in the future posts, but for now I'm working plot. Don't worry, I'll make it better, I promise!

**Chapter 9:**

Yuna blinked and looked at Paine for a moment, thoughts racing through her mind. Did she just say that? Did she really say she loves me? "Uh.."

Paine blushed bright red and hid her face. "I'm sorry Yuna, if you wish of it I will leave you at once and go."

Yuna sat back in shock, did she really think that? "No Paine, I could never.. I mean.. you couldn't, where would you go?"

Paine shrugged her shoulders, still not facing Yuna. "Wherever."

Yuna shook her head and waved her arm. "No way. You can't go. We need you, all of us. I mean, who is going to handle all of the hard stuff? I certainly can't and Rikku is afraid of slivers let alone any hard work!"

Paine smiled slightly. "If you wish it I will stay."

Yuna crouched down beside Paine. "Of course I do. So come on, lets go back to camp huh?"

Paine sighed and nodded. "Alright."

As they approached the camp Sarion lifted an eyebrow but left the two women in peace as they went and sat by Rikku discussing their future plans. After a short while, when they seemed content he tossed down the towel he had been wiping his sword down with. "Are you ladies about ready?"

They nodded and Yuna stood and looked around. "Take us to the nearest town."

Sarion nodded. "That would be further still to the west, but now we head south."

The girls nodded and grabbed their belongings, what little they had of them, and followed him as he led the way.

After a few miles, Yuna's breath became ragged and uneven, as did Rikku's. Only Sarion and Paine seemed immune to the trek. Suddenly they stopped. Sarion turned and smiled slightly. "I hate to be a bearer of bad news, but.."

They all looked at what he was pointing at which elicited a loud groan of protest from Yuna and Rikku. Rikku shook her head. "We have to climb that?!"

Sarion nodded. "It shouldn't be too rough. It's only a thirty degree angle or so for about ten miles. It increases after that to nearly vertical for a short way."

Rikku groaned and sat back on her heels. "This is impossible."

Paine walked up ahead and looked around. "Come on, it's not getting any lighter."

With that Paine began trekking up the hill, followed quickly by Sarion who jogged to get slightly ahead of her so as to lead them through the less steep areas and away from the drop-offs. Yuna and Rikku shared a look of hopelessness and stood then followed, their steps showing the fatigue they felt.

After yet another few hours, even Paine began to show signs of tiring, while Yuna and Rikku were dead on their feet. Sarion on the other hand had not broken stride once the entire journey. He looked back and frowned. "We just have a short distance until a cave up ahead."

The girls nodded and trudged up the hill after him, doing whatever they could to continue this brutal journey.

Finally they reached the cave he had mentioned. It would barely fit two grown men, but would make do for the three girls just fine. But that left Sarion outside.

Yuna frowned. "Sarion, what about you?"

Sarion rolled his shoulders. "I should keep watch anyhow."

Paine frowned. "I don't know, you need rest too. Everyone needs to rest now and then."

Sarion waved a hand at them. "I will rest fine when we reach Fairehaven."

Yuna nodded and sleep overtook her and the others as soon as they closed their eyes. Sarion knelt down and leaned on his sword, placing the tip into the soft gravel laden soil. "No rest for the weary.."


	10. Complications

**Chapter 10:**

**Sarion looked around as the sun rose, allowing the girls to have a small breakfast he had prepared. It was nothing much, all he had done was catch a rabbit and give them a small pouch of berries from his pouch, but the hungry girls took it as a feast.**

**When they finished Sarion looked back at them. "How are you all feeling this morning?"**

**A few groans were his response as all the girls' legs were sore and their feet were swollen. The bigger worry was the possibilities of blisters which could actually end the ideas of traveling at even a decently quickened pace. The girls took off their shoes and boots then reassured him that none of them had any blisters, much to his and their relief.**

**As they began the journey, now up considerably steeper ground, Rikku noticed a raven perched on a nearby tree looking at them. The bird being there wasn't unusual but it was strange and unsettling to her. She didn't know why, just that it was weird and unnerving. Quickly she rushed beside Yuna and stayed close to her and away from the strange bird.**

**Not long after the encounter with the raven Sarion stopped. "Be careful, the gravel here is quite loose in areas and you may slip. Please do your best to maintain balance."**

**The girls nodded, Paine a few paces behind him and the other two girls a few behind her.**

**Suddenly Paine's boot dug too deeply into a soft spot and she pitched forward, her ankle bending and an audible crack was heard. Just before she hit the ground she was in Sarion's arms. Paine closed her eyes tightly, the fireball of pain in her ankle not easing in the least. **

**Yuna and Rikku ran up to her and Yuna knelt down as Sarion continued to hold her steadily. "Paine, are you alright?"**

**Paine bit her lip and sucked in a breath then nodded. "I think I can walk, just help me stand."**

**Sarion very gently helped Paine up and brushed the gray dust off of her black leather. "You alright?"**

**Paine nodded, "Yes, thank you for catching me."**

**Sarion nodded and waited for her to take a step. As soon as she did he swooped close and caught her again as her ankle gave way. Shaking his head he sighed. "It's broken."**

**Paine closed her eyes and sighed, "Thank you.. againnnn!?"**

**The rest of the word rose in pitch and length as Sarion suddenly stood up, placing an arm under Paine's shoulders and one behind her knees. "Put your arm around my neck."**

**Paine blinked at him, stunned by the sudden action. He continued to look at her, causing her face to redden. Quickly she put her arm around his neck and he nodded. "There, now I can carry you."**

**Rikku shook her head. "There is no way you can carry her up this! I just isn't possible!"**

**Sarion looked over at her. "You'd be surprised."**

**Yuna looked at him. "How far do we have to go still?"**

**Sarion thought a moment. "About twenty miles."**

**Yuna's eyes widened and Rikku jumped up and down. "Twenty MILES?! That'll take forever!"**

**Sarion shook his head. "Just keep up."**

**Yuna looked at Rikku, "Keep up?"**

**Rikku looked at Yuna than back to where Sarion was just to see him a goodly distance away already. "Oh no, he expects us to run?"**

**Yuna grabbed Rikku's arm. "Come on!"**

**Rikku shook her head. "How do I get dragged into stuff like this?"**


	11. A New Light?

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing, I am so sorry I went so long without updating, but work + army + double pelvic fracture, well it took a toll. I am back though, and I think I will pick this up again because I left you unfairly! Also, Evangela-fira, if you beat the game, you realize how beating Vegnagun took about 11 seconds and so is not considered even remotely powerful:p Sorry but it was terrible! Sarion is not "more powerful" per se, he is just, unique. I chose his name as a pen for a reason!**

**Chapter 11:**

Sarion halted and sighed, looking back at the girls. "Your days of relaxation after saving the world are catching up with you."

Rikku scowled up at him while gasping for breath, her hands on her knees for support. "No," –gasp- "they," –pant- "haven't!" She protested.

Sarion just smiled and shook his head. "If you say so."

Yuna shook her head. "Are we almost there? I'm growing tired."

Paine grinned down from up in Sarion's arms. "Are you now? I remember the days of Yuna running much more than this simple trip."

Rikku, oblivious to the fact that Paine had actually smiled, piped in. "Hey, at least you have a ride! Remember, me and Yuni are running!"

Yuna smiled slightly at seeing Paine in a humored light. It was a rare sight to say the least. "Are there any more caves on the way? We need to sleep, also to stop and check and see how Paine's ankle is doing!"

Sarion nodded. "Yes, only another mile or two away. There we shall rest for the night."

Rikku sighed in relief. "Finally! My feet hurrrt!"

Sarion stifled a laugh and whispered quietly to Paine as they started off again. "Does she always complain this much?"

Paine suppressed a smile, "No, usually she whines even more."

Sarion let out a soft chuckle and continued down the path.

A little over an hour later they reached their destination, another small cave. This one was slightly larger than the prior one but was a bit more precariously placed. Only five steps away from it was a deep drop off, measuring a good many hundred feet. Not something to wander off in the night.

Paine tilted her head to the side to see the drop off and then looked over at Yuna and Rikku who had already settled into the cave.

The cave was a good five feet high and almost ten feet deep as well as easily wide enough to fit the entire group. Sarion looked out as the sun was setting, the brilliant gold color fading replaced by an orange-red and soon to be blackness. It felt good to finally stop; even he had to admit the journey was taxing on their legs.

Paine looked up at Sarion, studying his face in the setting sun. She realized he was more gazing than really looking, and probably did not even realize it. He could have stood there for hours. Clearing her throat Paine tapped his shoulder. "I believe you may set me down now."

Sarion startled then nodded. "Of course, my apologies." He quickly stepped up to the cave, and then lowered her gently to the floor, making sure not to put any weight on her bad ankle. "Sleep well, all of you. Tomorrow we finish our journey."

It was late in the night when Yuna awoke. The moon was high and Sarion was sitting outside of the cave by himself seemingly studying his sword. Quietly, Yuna scooted over and examined the break, it wasn't too serious but was obviously painful. Paine however showed little to no response to it. That was just like her though, always one to shield her emotions except for the one time.. Yuna found herself blushing a deep crimson in remembrance of Paine's confession to her. Smiling slightly, she thought of how hard that had to have been for Paine to admit to her, and the trust it bestowed upon her. Paine was never much for volunteering personal information let alone feelings, and who would have thought she would feel such a way?

Yuna's hand found its way into Paine's silver mane of hair. Gently she brushed it aside from the warrior's face. The moonlight came in perfectly, making her face light up in the pale glow. Yuna had never really noticed how beautiful her friend was until this night. Suddenly pulling her hand back, Yuna darkened in shades of crimson. Was it because of Paine's sudden confession that she was noticing this, or had it always been there, just afraid to acknowledge itself due to the preposterousness of the notion? Yuna shook her head and leaned down close to Paine, feeling the woman's breath across her face. She stayed there a moment, mesmerized by the flawless contours of Paine's face, studying, almost longingly at her soft pink lips. Yuna mentally slapped herself and sat up in a rush. What was she thinking? This was Paine! Not a picture! But what would it be like to feel those soft lips against her own? No! This wasn't right! She was still asleep! Did that matter? Just a small taste.. Leaning close, Yuna began to tremble with anticipation, ignoring all of her inhibitions. She lowered her face down to Paine's and gently wet her lips quickly. Before her resolve could fail her she closed the final inches and just as she was about to kiss her, a wolf howl so loud it shook the cavern caused her to jump. Swallowing hard, her heart was racing and blood pumping like a thousand engines were behind it, she frantically looked around to see if anyone else had awoken. She looked back down in time to see Paine's eyes flutter open. "Yuna?"

Yuna almost screamed, not so much in fright as in frustration. "I.. I.. I was just checking your ankle."

Paine frowned, knowing Yuna was lying but not why. "My ankle is down there. I suppose we should be going then? The sun is breaking the horizon."

Yuna swallowed hard. "Yes, I was about to wake you, I just wanted to let you rest a bit more." Paine nodded and sat up, calling for Rikku to get up as well. Another day had begun and their journey would be resumed shortly. Yuna chided herself the entire time everyone was getting up. Had she not hesitated, she might know. Would she ever get another such chance? If she did, would she take it?

A/N: Yeah, Two A/N in one chapter, scary huh? o.o But oh well, this was a longer chapter, (kind of sad as how short it is) but it didn't go to far did it? Im trying very hard to make it seem at least kind of realistic. Am I making Paine too friendly too soon? Or not friendly enough? Or is it okay? I need reviews to know! Feel free to give advice. Whether I take it or not isn't the point, all that is the point is you review to tell me! Ha Im so secretive in asking for reviews, . . Yeah well, thanks for reading so far and YES preposterousness IS a word! Muaha. Yeah. Keep reading, I'll update after at least one review, just so I know people still read this. .


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_**If you're reading this you likely had this story marked as followed. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for abandoning it without reason. I truly do not recall what life event occurred to halt my writing but I am sure it was something that impacted me greatly to stop such a followed and loved story. Your reviews have re-inspired me to write upon returning to this site almost on accident.**_

_**If you wish to read the version 2.0 of this story, look for "Ruby Eyes Tell No Lies". Same characters/world, but way better written and not quite as hurried.**_

_**Please, if you decide to grace my story with your presence, review! Let me know what you think! If you review each chapter, even old ones, it allows you to voice concerns early and while they are fresh in your mind. Plus, more reviews tends to lead to more people reading which is the end goal here, more readers. I wish to share my love of writing with others.**_

_**So thank you, anyone who has gotten this far. I promise, I will NOT discontinue my writing of RETNL until it is FINISHED! I'm managing to write it now while deployed in Afghanistan, there is no excuse to not finish it as long as I am breathing.**_

_**Just expect a small gap for a few weeks when I get back to Demobilization due to no internet! But I will likely post a TON of chapters after! So do it! Read and review it!**_


End file.
